warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Asvoet's Fanfictions // Verborgen
De Clans StraalClan Leider: Kraaister: Grote zwarte kater met Blauwe ogenthumb|Dit is mijn zelfgemaakte kaft Commandant: '''Zandvacht: Zandkleurige poes '''Medicijnkat: Doornbloem: Kleine bruingestreepte poes 'Krijgers'':' Zwaluwveder: Grote grijze kat met bruine ogen Bladlicht: Witte poes met velgroene ogen Bleekvleugel: Een bleekrode kat met kleine oren Dauwvacht: Trotse Grijze kater Scherpvoet: Cyperse kat met scherpe klauwen Zwartklauw: Kleine witte poes met een zwarte poot ''' Oudsten: '' Konijnstaart: ''Blinde poes met kleine staart ''Varenbont: Kleine donker rode poes '' KlauwClan'' '''Leider: '''Taanster: Grote schildpadpoes '''Commandant: '''Cedervacht: Grote zwartgevlekte kat '''Medicijnkat: RietBloem: Bruine kat met een witte staart ' Krijgers: Braampels: Bruingestreepte kater met gele ogen Heideklauw: Lichtbruine poes Oudsten: Halfoor: Kater met één oor '' StruikClan'' '' ''Leider: '''Bladster: Kleine kat met donkergroene ogen ''Commandant: Snelloper: Slanke grijze kat ''Medicijnkat: Waterpoel"Mooie poes met grote blauwe ogen'' '' Krijgers: '' Wolkvacht': '''Grote witte kater' ' Zilverpels: Poes met een lichtgrijze vacht '''Moederkatten:'' 'Spikkelpels: Gevlekte schildpadpoes' '' '''Oudsten: Spinstorm:' '''Kleine kater met ambergele ogen ' WolkClan''' '' Leider: 'Lichtster': Witte bruingevlekte poes 'Commandant:'Tijgerstreep: Bruingestreepte kater met amber gele ogen '''Medicijnkat: Sparvacht:' '''Witte kater '''Krijgers:' Scherpneus: Bruine kater Ashart: Grijze poes met bruine ogen Moederkatten: Vosroos: Bruingestreepte poes met ambergele ogen Bruinsnor: Poes met bruine snorharen Hoodstuk 1 Dauwvacht werd wakker, de zon glansde op zijn grijze vacht. Ha Dauwvacht! riep een zachte stem, het was zijn zus Zwartvleugel. Je bent laat wakker, ik heb wat prooi voor je! Zwartvleugel haalde een dikke Mus tevoorschijn. Bedankt zei Dauwvacht, maar ik heb geen honger. Ben je nou nog steeds niet over de dood van Wilgblad heen? vroeg zijn zus. Ik snap dat je er verdrietig over bent ze was je beste vriendin, maar je kunt niet voor altijd in je nest blijven zitten. Dat weet ik. zei Dauwvacht bedroevd, maar met wie moet ik nu altijd gaan jagen? Zullen wij anders samen jagen? vroeg Zwartklauw, het zal je helpen niet meer aan Wilgblad te denken. Net wanneer de twee katten klaar staan om te vertrekken horen ze een luide stem, Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun prooi zelf te vangen verzamel je bij de Vlamrots. Het was Kraaister de leider van de StraalClan. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? dacht Dauwvacht We hebben een groot probleem riep Kraaister, er zijn Vossen geuren gevonden op StraalClan territorium! Zijn ze terug? riep de oude krijger Zwaluwveder Het lijkt erop van wel vertelde Kraaister. Oh nee niet weer! dacht Dauwvacht, hij herinnerde zich maar al te goed hoe Wilgblad aan stukken werd gescheurd door een Vos. Hoofdstuk 2 Bladlicht ga jij met Bleekveugel het StraalClan territorium door om te kijken of de Vos hier is. hoorde Zwartklauw Zandvacht zeggen, moeten wij niet wat doen Zandvacht? vroeg ze. Jullie kunnen het kamp wel bewaken. Vertelde de Zandkleurige poes. Als wij het kamp moeten bewaken ga ik liever terug naar mijn nest. mauwde Dauwvacht tegen Zwartklauw. En wat nou als de Vos wel het kamp zou binnenkomen? zei ze boos. We hebben op dit moment toch geen kittens of leerlingen. riep Dauwvacht terwijl hij het krijgershol weer inging en in zijn nest kroop. Nou dan doe ik het wel alleen! riep Zwartklauw hem woedend na. Wakker worden! Wakker worden Dauwvacht! hij hoorde de stem van Zwartklauw. We moeten onze Clan helpen! Wat is er dan? vroeg Dauwvacht nog steeds wat slaperig. Is de vos het kamp binnengekomen? Nee maar wel in het KlauwClan kamp, Taanster denkt dat de Vos van de StruikClan komt en ze is met een paar andere KlauwClan katten het StruikClan kamp binnengekomen en heeft ze aangevallen! Kraaister heeft een paar krijgers erheen gestuurd om de StruikClan te helpen. We moeten nu gaan! Bijna aangekomen in het StruikClan kamp hoorde de twee katten de kreeten van vechtende katten al, sneller! riep Zwartklauw. Daar! zei Dauwvacht hij zag een Bruingestreepte KlauwClan kater in het nekvel van een Lichtgrijze poes bijten. Help jij haar! riep Zwartklauw, ik ga opzoek naar onze Clangenoten. Dauwvacht sprinte naar voren en gooide zich in het gevecht, hij sloeg zijn klauw in zijn gezicht van de bruingestreepte kater die het uitschreeuwde van de pijn. De lichtgrijze poes beet in zijn staart en de kater vluchte weg. Bedankt. zei de poes zacht. 'Ik ben Zilverpels'. 'Mijn naam is Dauwvacht'. zei de grijze kater. Maar ik moet de andere helpen, hij sprinte weg op zoek naar zijn Clangenoten. Zilverpels keek hem nog even na en bedacht dat ze haar Clangenoten moest helpen. Dauwvacht zocht zijn zus maar kon haar nergens vinden. De kreeten van de gevechten waren weg, zou de KlauwClan gevlucht zijn? dacht hij. Hij liep door tot hij zijn Clangenoten zag, ze stonden om iemand heen. Dauwvacht kwam bezorgd aanlopen, toen hij dichterbij kwam zag hij wie daar lag. Het was Zwaluwveder. De medicijnkat van de StruikClan Waterpoel kwam aanlopen, Zwaluwveder zal toch niet dood zijn dacht Dauwvacht. Na een tijd wachten zei Waterpoel eindelijk wat, het spijt me maar Zwaluwveder heeft het gevecht niet overleefd. Geschockt bleef Dauwvacht staan, het was zijn mentor geweest. Dauwvacht zag dat Bladlicht over haar vader heen boog. Zij zou zich nog vast slechter voelen dan hij. Hoofdstuk 3 Kraaister stond op de Vlamrots en begon te spreken, vandaag hebben we een belangrijke krijger verloren. spraks hij zijn Clan toe. Hij heeft dapper gevochten en is met eer gestorven. Maar dit had niet gehoeven! sprak Kraaister droevig maar Dauwvacht voelde zijn woede. Het was even stil voordat Kraaister weer begon te spreken. De KlauwClan is hier nog niet van af! We zullen wraak nemen! riep hij. Wraak? dacht Dauwvacht. Maar Zwaluwveder was toch in eer doodgegaan. Kraaister sprak verder, Wij zullen Zwaluwveder wreken! Maar. Bleekveugel onderbrak hem, het was toch een eerlijk gevecht? Een eerlijk gevecht? riep Kraaister woest. De KlauwClan heeft de StruikClan aangevallen! We zullen het jullie vertellen als ik en Zandvacht het plan hebben gemaakt.